<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Canvas With Two Faces by Poisontree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088886">A Canvas With Two Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisontree/pseuds/Poisontree'>Poisontree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Of Sorts" because well., Also imply ur own V gender, Fix-It of Sorts, Jackie is only mentioned tho for the angst, Other, oh and there's angst, sometimes it be like that.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisontree/pseuds/Poisontree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for the game in which V and Johnny say "fuck Mikoshi, fuck the pills, but also fuck the gun." Entirely self indulgent, but a scenario where they spend their last few months coming to terms with death in a way that isn't suicidal OR leads to the deaths of any friends. </p><p>As it's set in a non-canon ending, there shouldn't be Major spoilers beyond what you'd know at the end of The Heist and the main ending branch circumstances, but please be aware and read at your own risk!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Upright Death.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  V sat on the roof, staring out into the distance for... well, how long, they weren't sure. It felt like forever, but somehow also like the blink of an eye. The dull roar of the city below was entrancing, and not even the distant sound of guns being fired nor the pungent smell of filth could disturb the peace they felt. There was a choice to be made, however. Their body was a ticking time bomb, and they had to choose between the red wire, the blue wire, or both. One would have to be cut, or both. V didn't have long like this, that much was obvious after that embarrassing display back to Vik's. Their eyes fell to their hand, one of each pill all but screaming their name. Take me, they said. You don't need him, one said - you can trust him, he'll have your back, the other overlapped. And to their side, the gun. V fought so hard to get here, dirtied their hands with their own blood, and the blood of so many others. For what? To have to choose to give up their body or the closest thing to family they've had since Jackie. Their hand curled into a fist, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, anger, and helplessness all at once.</p><p>  "Gonna have to make a choice, V. Should let Rogue and me handle things... take a break for a while," Johnny stood from the ledge, cigarette in hand as he approached V. He looked confident, ready to go, but he felt... sad. This might be the last conversation they ever get to have. They'd come so far, too far to just throw it all away.</p><p>  "Why?" They said softly, breaking their silence to both Johnny's and their own surprise. "Why do we need to do anything at all?"</p><p>  "You're fucking with me," Johnny took the seat next to V, flicked his cigarette toward the roof's edge only for it to flicker back into non-existence. "Cuz you're dying, V. Slow and painful. You heard the doc, one more attack like that and you're done. We gotta do something before somebody finds you in a puddle of blood somewhere, if they find you at all."</p><p>  But for the first time since they'd started bonding with Johnny, V finally felt something like hope. Their eyes even lit up as they faced Johnny, though he could see plain as day how exhausted V was. </p><p>  "I'm not fucking with you, Johnny. Fuck Mikoshi. Fuck Arasaka," V stood, and they could feel Johnny's eyes on their back as they took a single step toward the roof. There was a moment of fear from him - would they jump? - but that was the last thing on V's mind. "Fuck these pills," and down they went. Down, down, down. Probably into a gutter puddle. "And fuck checking out."</p><p>  "Alright," Johnny stood, moving to V's side with his arms crossed and a brow raised. "You lost me."</p><p>  "Why do we need to bother with Mikoshi in the first place? I know you want to free the engrams, but why does it have to be you? Why does it have to be any of us? Arasaka's already falling to pieces with Saburo dead, and you don't want to work with Hanako, I don't want to risk our friends. Besides, what if shit goes south? What if you die, or I die? Then none of this would be worth it," and Jackie's sacrifice... V could still hear his dying words: take care of this for me. But it seemed more and more often that the chip, that Johnny, was taking care of V.</p><p>  "So... what? You just roll over and wait to choke to death on your own blood?" There was a hint of amusement in Johnny's voice, despite the accusatory phrasing.</p><p>  "No, I say you and me take on some more work. Big jobs, but nothing like blowing up Arasaka HQ. I'll become a legend, you can put on some more gigs, shoot some guys, maybe even smooth everything over with Rogue for real. I know it means you won't get to Smasher, or Mikoshi, but..."</p><p>  And then Johnny's hand found V's shoulder. When they turned to look at him, he looked almost proud. </p><p>  "Told you, I can't talk to you when you get all sentimental like this, so there's no point talking you out of it. You got shit to do, and so do I... plenty biz to take care of aside from all the Arasaka shit, and besides. You're probably right. Didn't go so hot the first time, no guarantees it'd be any better the second. Not worth dyin over twice, especially if it gets you killed too, V."</p><p>  "You getting soft on me now, Johnny? Come on, we can't both get all emotional over this... where's that asshole I know and love?" Johnny laughed at that, just a small chuckle, but it was sincere all the same.</p><p>  "Think you killed him with kindness, or maybe he's just stepped out and he'll be back later," Johnny moved back to the ledge, sitting such that his legs dangled over with his head tilted back to look up at the sky.</p><p>  V joined him, though kept their legs bent to the side, staying a bit further from the edge... just in case.</p><p>  "You know... I still don't want to die, Johnny. But it isn't fair for you to die again, either. Doubt there's a way for us both to make it, happy endings don't exist here in NC, but... at least this way we get to go out together, and no one else has to go risking their necks."</p><p>  Johnny lit another cigarette, blowing the smoke up and away where it blended into the smog and clouds. The sun was starting to rise, casting a warm orange glow over the line of skyscrapers, and even though part of V was terrified of how painful and slow this death would be, they took comfort knowing they wouldn't face it alone. Knowing they'd do what Jackie asked, taking care of Johnny. </p><p>  "You absolute fucking optimist... all this friendship bullshit's gonna give me cavities," Johnny stood again, and when V turned to look, he had a hand extended. "Come on, Samurai. Let's go tell the hippie and the doc you picked the power of love and friendship over a little anarchy. Not my style, but... there's no one else I'd rather spend my retirement vacation with."</p><p>  "There's the asshole," V's smile was, for the first time in weeks, genuinely happy. Not just barely content or forced, but sincere. Johnny fucking Silverhand... of all people to pull V out of an emotional black hole, who would've guessed it would be this dickhead rocker boy terrorist. They reached for his hand, and somehow, he pulled them up. They stood, face to face, hands curled around each other's forearms, and V's attention shifted down to their arm. To that stupid tattoo they hadn't had the desire to replace or remove, for whatever reason. Johnny plus V, huh? "However long we have left... let's use it to show this city how lucky it's been to have us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I can't ever seem to finish a fic, I wanted to make this a one-shot, but... then I started writing and decided it should be split into parts. I'm thinking there will be 3 parts in the end, but we'll see how things go! Hope you all enjoy! ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reversed Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a bit longer, and I'm thinking the next chapter will also be on the longer side! The last chapter will be an epilog of sorts, so similar to the first. Thanks everyone so much for your support so far, and keep on rockin!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It was with a soft groan of frustration and a slow sucession of blinks that V opened their eyes. They were in their apartment, in their bed, and the sun looked like it was on its way down for the afternoon. They rolled over to their other side, facing away from the window, and to say V was surprised to see Johnny laying in bed next to them would be an understatement. He was awake, but had this look on his face like he just woke up, too. Aviators and boots were off, and with the way V preferred to only sleep in their underwear, they probably looked like they were just waking up after a night of sex. The thought made Johnny laugh.</p><p>  "Thought you weren't gonna wake up for a while there. You've been out a whole day and a half... but looks like it helped," Johnny laid back on his arms, legs crossed, looking like he owned the place. V supposed he did, more or less.</p><p>    "I'm not dyin' yet, Johnny. Not until we get in a few last hurrahs," V laid on their side, head resting on their arm, with one leg bent such that their foot was flat on the bed. So weird, waking up and talking like this. Like they'd known each other for years instead of a few weeks, and they had all the time in the world instead of a few months... hell, maybe even a few days. Vik hadn't been able to pinpoint anything like an expiration date - just said 'not much longer.' V didn't need long, anyway. "Besides, I might not need the beauty sleep, but you... well."</p><p>  "Fuck off, V. I still got it, and you know it. Otherwise you'd remember my eyes are up here."</p><p>  "Hey, it's not my fault your narcissism has set in... if anything, this is just what you look like when you look in the mirror," V sat up and reached to the side of the bed for the carton full of cigarettes to light one up and take a drag. They didn't mind smoking so much, never had a preference one way or another, now it was relaxing. A chance to take even just a few seconds to think, or not think if they wanted. They wrapped one arm around their knee, loaded into the shutters to open them, and looked out the window at the city.</p><p>  "What, like a horny groupie drooling after their favorite celebrity? I might have confidence, V, but I'm not interested in fucking myself."</p><p>    "Yeah, well... neither am I," they tapped some ashes onto the disgusting floor with a sigh, glad Johnny hadn't moved into their line of sight. "Doesn't change how I feel about you, or... how I think you feel about me," Johnny scoffed, and V could feel him shift on the bed, probably sitting up fully with a shake of his head. "I could be wrong, but... I've been seeing myself differently these past few days. More confident, more self assured. Noticing things about myself that are attractive... Never cared about stuff like that before you came around."</p><p>  "Look, V. Told you before you're not my type," Johnny moved then, leaning against the window on an arm, facing V with an unreadable expression. "Meant it."</p><p>  They stood, deciding - fuck it - what's left to lose? They weren't planning to live more than a few days anyway. Worst case this conversation goes south, V can just go to 'Saka tower after all and see how far they get before it kills them.</p><p>  "Yeah? What is your type, Johnny? Am I not a big enough fan? Or maybe we get along too well - you can't have a thing for someone you don't spend all your time fighting and fucking?" It was harsher than intended, but V didn't understand. It wasn't like they were looking for approval or... or some kind of affirmation. Johnny was an asshole on the best of days, and it was only once in a blue moon he showed anything other than passing interest in V's personal life, let alone opening up willingly about his own. All this time sharing a head, and there was still so much V felt they didn't know about Johnny. They knew the big shit, sure, but what about the little things? Maybe that was why... maybe V knew too much.</p><p>  "V, why are you so hung up on this? Why does it matter who my fucking type is?" He stood fully, arms crossed. Defensive... but why? What did he have to be so scared of?</p><p>  "Is it so hard to believe I like you, Johnny? You might be an asshole, but there's a heart of fucking gold under all that rocker boy edge. I've seen it, whether I wanted to or not, and you know what I think?" Johnny rolled his eyes, turning to pace the room. V didn't give him the chance to interrupt with some deflecting snark before they finished their thought. "I think you're just as scared of being alone and forgotten as I am. You're scared of letting people down, so you don't ever give them a chance to get their hopes up in the first place. I get it, Johnny... I'm the same way. Since Jackie... since the heist, I'm not the same and it's got nothin' to do with you."</p><p>  V moved back toward the bed, sitting down with a heavy sigh and a thud. Their gaze fell to their hand, cybernetics that had been stained with blood. The hand that held Jackie as the light left those big eyes. He deserved better than bleeding out in a car. Jackie was everything to V, their family more than anyone else could have ever been... until Johnny. It wasn't like Johnny had replaced Jack, nowhere near. Even so, Johnny had found the empty space Jackie left and made his own little nest there. It wasn't full, wouldn't ever be full or the same, but it didn't ache so much these days.</p><p>  "V... mercenary and therapist extraordinaire," they looked up at the sound of Johnny's voice to find him sitting on the bed at their side. He still looked uncomfortable, but not so defensive. It was something. "Guess you would get it, bein' able to see my memories and shit. Just... could never really rely on anyone, you know? People come and go, like trends. The groupies weren't any different from the whores on the street 'cept for the coat of paint and the price of the fuck. 'Side from them... well, you know what happened with Alt, and Rogue... that ship's sailed. Sailed 50 years ago when she sold out to the corpos and let me down, literally. Everybody picks their side, and you'd be stupid to pick anybody over yourself, V. I'm not a settle down with kids and a picket fence kind of guy, you know that. And it's not like we can just fuck once and go our separate ways. Anything more between us is gonna be messy. Fuck, what we already have is messy... you should've just let me take Rogue to Mikoshi so you could get your body back."</p><p>  "... Honestly?" V sighed softly again, finally looking away from Johnny, and back to the window. "Probably right. I'm gonna die slow and painful, probably in an alley somewhere like Vik said. I'm not gonna be a legend, and nobody's gonna remember me aside from maybe Mama Welles, Vik, and Misty. I'll fade away like ashes on the wind, and that fucking sucks, Johnny," it was their biggest fear, to just be another choom among thousands in NC. Johnny knew it, and V could tell he hadn't given up on wanting to shut down Mikoshi and blow up Arasaka tower again. "But it would suck more if we did it. You know how hard it was for me, losing Jackie... don't you get how hard it would be to lose you, too?" V looked back at Johnny with a sad smile, doing a piss-poor job of trying not to let their voice shake. "You're... you saved my life so many times. You've kicked me in the ass when I've been down, kept me on my toes... you might give me shit, but you don't judge me. You're everything to me, Johnny."</p><p>  They sat in silence for a while, letting that sit while they finished their respective cigarettes. V could tell Johnny cared about them, but it was a mess to try to make sense of. One minute he would do anything to keep them safe, the next he just wanted space. V could relate, though. They'd never been big on sharing, never was good at letting people get close, but here they were - two jaded, selfish assholes getting soft. The radio played in the background, V absently flipped through stations remotely until they landed on the oldies rock station. Samurai's Chippin' In. A smile teased the corner of their mouth... they'd never pictured themselves as an oldies fan, but now there's few songs that lift their spirits like Johnny's do.</p><p>  "I'm not a good guy, V," Johnny finally said, resting his arms on his thighs comfortably. "I'm fucking dead, for Christ's sake. And you're telling me... what? You can't live without me?" He sounded like he didn't believe it, or couldn't. "I've fucked with you, took your body for a joy ride, hell... tried to kill you in the beginning, more than once. Now you're seriously tellin' me you'd rather die than lose me? That's fuckin' rich. Good one, kid."</p><p>  "I mean it," they said, voice level and serious. V looked at Johnny in the eyes, hard and deep. "We've been through too much for me to risk losing it. I... can't lose any more family, Johnny. You can have my body if you want it, 'cuz there'd be no point in me keeping it without you here too."</p><p>  Johnny stood again, walking away from V toward their closet by the door. V stayed sitting, bringing a leg up to wrap their arms around their knee, watching as Johnny's hand reached for their jacket. His jacket. V hadn't taken the thing off since they'd gotten it aside from sleep... the dog tags remained around their neck, even when the bullet amulet came off to rest on their night stand. It was their promise to each other... to look out for one another. Johnny's promise to protect V, and V's silent resolution not to let Johnny fade away. </p><p>  "I don't want your body, V. Got no interest in stealing from you, whether it means you get out entirely or stay along as a passenger... it's not mine to take. Don't care if you're offerin'," Johnny sounded sad too, though not quite as vulnerable as V had been... this was a big deal for him. They didn't often have heart-to-heart talks like this. "So... what does that mean? You really meant it when you said you wanna die slow and painful? You're really gonna give up on your dream of makin' it in this town just to keep me around for a few more days or weeks or whatever?"</p><p>  "Yeah... besides, being a legend isn't worth it if I'm at the top alone," not without Jackie, and especially not without Johnny. </p><p>  "Well, shit," Johnny turned, and with a flash, he was kneeling in front of V, staring them right back in the eyes. "You really do have it bad for me, don't you?"</p><p>  V rolled their eyes, even reached out to punch Johnny in the chest. "Fuck off, Silverhand. You're the one who got our names tattooed in a fucking heart on my arm. Pretty sure you caught it first."</p><p>  "Me? No way, that was for you. Figured you'd be too much of a pussy to own it, so I made it a little easier," Johnny's smile was bright, and almost blinding. V loved when they joked around like this... it was theirs, and they showed each other hidden sides no one else got to see. "You're welcome, by the way."</p><p>  "Oh, why thank you my good sir," V bowed their head with a flourish of their hand and chuckled softly all the while. "It's absolutely useless compared to my cybernetics, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."</p><p>  "You'd better not, that shit was designed by yours truly. A Silverhand original, one of a kind."</p><p>  And right on cue to ruin the moment, it started up again. Relic malfunction. The world around them started glitching, and there was a ringing in V's ears. They raised a hand to try to block out the noise, but it was like an AV was stuck in their head. No good.</p><p>  "Fuck..." they muttered in frustration at the familiar feeling of wetness pooling in their nose. It only got worse from there - V could barely breathe, barely think over how loud the pain was. Every nerve in their body was screaming, burning, and it felt just like before Johnny brought them to that motel. Like this was it. Just like that? No, no not yet. Not here, they wanted to go on at least one more job with Johnny. Go back to the oil fields one more time. "Johnny--" V could barely see past the error messages and glitches in their optics, but it looked like Johnny was there, reaching for them.</p><p>  "I've got you, V. I'm here," he sounded scared this time... not frustrated or like he was trying to think of something. "Just... just lay down, close your eyes, focus on your breathing," they did their best, laying on their side trying not to think about how suffocating it was... how their whole body was rejecting them. Their eyes only stayed closed for a few seconds until V had to look, had to make sure Johnny was still there.</p><p>  "Don't... don't leave me," it must have sounded so pathetic, so desperate. V could feel tears stinging their eyes from the pain and the fear. Was this really it? "I don't-- don't wanna die yet."</p><p>  "I know, V. I'm not goin' anywhere, and neither are you," strange... V felt something twitch in their hand, and then their right hand found left, fingers interlocking, but not of their own will. "Trust me, you're not gonna die here... not yet." </p><p>  "Holdin' my hand..." how sappy, they wanted to say, but couldn't find the words to. Does that make you my boyfriend? </p><p>  "Ask me again when you get through this," V couldn't tell if he said it, or if they did. Strangely, the pain started... fading. Everything started fading, until it was gone. Like they couldn't feel anything at all, at least physically. It was almost like when Johnny took over, but they didn't feel the same level of mental detachment.</p><p>  And then everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Upright Chariot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  When his eyes open, he wishes they hadn't. The window's shutters are wide open and the light attacks his optics like a crazed fan with a backstage pass. He raises a hand to shield his eyes, only to jump upon realizing that it's not his hand. It's V's. Fuck... why aren't they here? He'd taken over during that last attack, and V took the chance to rest. Sleep it off. Johnny couldn't say he blamed them, but it looked like early morning... a whole day, then, he'd been out.<br/><br/>  "Come on, V..." he shifted on the bed, planting his feet on the ground to get his bearings. "We've got shit to do."<br/><br/>  He stood fully, moving to the modest closet to grab his jacket, pants, aviators, and shoes. No time to waste, he thought to himself as he all but flew out of the apartment like a dust storm on a strong wind. V was dying. It didn't feel like months or weeks, it felt like days. Not again, Johnny thought to himself as he made his way to his bike - their bike. I'm not losing another person, not without a fucking fight. He dialed up the only person he could count on aside from the one napping on the holo, grateful for the sharp slapping of wind on his face.<br/><br/>  "V? What's the occasion?" Her voice was surprised, it was early, and V had probably more or less cleaned her out of work, but Johnny wasn't done asking favors.<br/><br/>  "V's out right now, Rogue," his voice was level, if a bit sharp. None of his usual humor or charm was present, not anymore. "Need a favor. You at Afterlife?"<br/><br/>  "Yeah. Look, Johnny... I'm busy right now, and I really don't have time for whatever ego-centric bullshit you think you can just dump-"<br/><br/>  "I'll be there in five," was all he said as he cut Rogue off mid-sentence and ended the call. She'd be pissed, but she'd get the hint that this was important. Five minutes already felt too long, and he didn't have time to argue with her.<br/><br/>  When he finally arrived and stormed his way past the bodyguard, the bartender greeted him with a smile.<br/><br/>  "Hey, V! You're here early, don't suppose you need a drink?" She was a good friend, but she wasn't Johnny's friend. He didn't owe her any favors, and V could make it up to her later, once they came back. He shoulder checked a patron who moved to grab him, likely looking for confrontation, but all it took was a single icy cold glare for the stranger to raise their hands in defeat and let him carry on.</p><p>  "Rogue!" His voice rang clear over the sound of thumping music and hormonal party goers. "Need to talk, in the back. Gotta borrow your netrunner, too."<br/><br/>  "Listen, you can't just fucking barge in here like you own the place making demands like I'm not more important than you. You want a minute, fine, but you wait just like anyone else. Nix is in the back, first room on the left. You can talk to him or wait for me," Johnny wanted so badly to slam a fist down on the table, or fire off a shot to make her understand. But passing Rogue off any more wouldn't do any good. Instead, he turned back to the bar, fuming. The girl behind the counter, Claire, looked concerned.<br/><br/>  "You okay? You're looking pretty pale... and pissed. Sure you don't want something?"<br/><br/>  "Gimme a Silverhand," he said flatly, already transferring the eddies over.<br/><br/>  "Sure thing, V," and no sooner had the glass landed full on the bar did it get emptied and returned.<br/><br/>  "Thanks," and off he went toward the back where he'd lean against a wall and light up. Hurry the fuck up, Rogue... wake the fuck up, V. It felt so empty without them, not being able to hear their voice or feel them at all... Johnny had never felt so scared as this last attack, V crying and reaching for him like that. 'I don't want to die.' They'd thought it a thousand times, but never said as much to Johnny's face. That much fear, that much anxiety left him choked up. Made him choke on the cigarette smoke, even. The look in their eye, the trembling in their hand... fuck, V. Once, Johnny wanted to take their body for himself... figured getting all buddy buddy would mean V would let their guard down enough for him to overpower them. Recently, he'd decided to just... fade away. To let V have it all back, and to die for real. But now? Now Johnny didn't want to exist without V. Couldn't. And he got the feeling V had the same resolution.<br/><br/>  Finally, Rogue came through the door with a hand resting defiantly on her hip. She was pissed, but confused. Johnny looked like a mess - V did, technically - and Rogue had never seen either of them like this.<br/><br/>  "What's going on, Johnny? What's got you so worked up?"</p><p><br/>  "V's dying, Rogue. Soon. I'm in control because they lost it, and I gotta do something now. Need to talk to Alt."<br/><br/>  "Oh, of course. So convenient your ride's breaking down so now you're looking to get back with Alt, huh? Fuck off, Johnny. You don't give a rat's ass about V, and I'm not just gonna let you do whatever you want anymore. This is my club. Nix works for me."<br/><br/>  "Rogue," Johnny said, not liking the way his voice shook. He felt weak, and couldn't stop himself from showing it for the first time in his life. "Please. Just... give me ten minutes with your 'runner. A week from now... you might not ever have to deal with me again, okay?" He didn’t look up at her, preferred instead to light another cigarette to replace the one recently stomped out under his shoe. How pathetic... Johnny Silverhand, begging for a life that wasn't even his.<br/><br/>  Rogue stared at him hard, he could feel her gaze, but eventually she sighed and he caught the way her arm fell from her hip. She never could say no to him.<br/><br/>  "Fine... five minutes, but you owe me. You, Johnny. Not V."<br/><br/>  "Pretty sure this just makes us square from you selling out to the corpos all those years ago."<br/><br/>  "What are you...? How'd you know?"<br/><br/>  "You're the only one who lived out of the whole crew, Rogue. Don't have to be good at math to figure those numbers. But it's not important. You want eddies or a favor, I'll pay you back if we make it through this," if V died, Johnny wouldn't owe anyone or anything shit. "Might need your help past this, but I'll let you know after I'm done with this."<br/><br/>  He pushed past her into the room with Nix, the netrunner. Listened to the basics of diving into the net, the dangers of going beyond the Black Wall, speech speech, yadda yadda, and then he was in. Back. It felt like home, and it made Johnny's skin crawl every time he was so bluntly forced to remember he was dead and just a string of zeroes and ones.<br/><br/>  "Alt. We'll take down Mikoshi as agreed, but I gotta ask... would you be able to copy an engram onto a biochip like what Arasaka did to me?"<br/><br/>  "Yes, but it will need to be done from Mikoshi and only Mikoshi. It will cause the same effects, however. The engram will overwrite the current host, as you are overwriting V," Johnny hated how cold she sounded... like a robot instead of the woman he'd fallen in love with. She really did become just an AI... nothing left but code, no soul. Would Johnny become that? Had he become that before he met V? It was too awful to think about.<br/><br/>  "The chips were meant for bodies with no host, like a corpse. You can get it to work for a corpse right? Any body, long as it's still usable?"<br/><br/>  "Yes. The body will need to be in operable condition, with all major organs and systems intact. The state of life is unimportant. You will need to bring a suitable biochip to Mikoshi as well, if you wish an engram to be downloaded onto it."<br/><br/>  "Anything else I need to know?" He hated this. Hated talking to her like she was just a program or an automated assistant or something, but he'd seen it through V's own eyes. She wasn't his Alt anymore. He'd gotten her killed a long, long time ago.<br/><br/>  "The process will take time. You will need to ensure Mikoshi's integrity while the data is transferred. I will be unable to provide you assistance during the transfer," Johnny crossed his arms and nodded. It would be one hell of a fight, but worth it. A way for both of them to live.<br/><br/>  "Thanks, Alt. And... If you're still you enough to hear me, I really am sorry. Hope this helps make up for the shit I put you through," and before she could answer, he disconnected.<br/><br/>  That was it, then. A chip and a fight and he and V would both be fine. The hard part would be convincing Rogue to do him one last favor. He sat up from the chair, transferred a tip to Nix, and exited the room to see Rogue herself watching the doorway like a fucking hawk.<br/><br/>  "Have fun with your girlfriend?" She pushed forward from her relaxed leaning position and uncrossed her arms. Despite her tone, Johnny could tell she was worried.<br/><br/>  "Alt's not... Alt's gone, Rogue. Been gone a long time. But this isn't about her, it's about V. I've got a plan, but I need your help. I need bodies, weapons, schematics, and a plan," Johnny reached into his pocket for another light with just a twinge of guilt for making V smoke so much, even if they weren't present to protest.<br/><br/>  "Fuck, Johnny... a job? Doing what?"<br/><br/>  "Need to get inside Arasaka Tower. They keep all the engrams in a databank called Mikoshi. From there, Alt can bust out the engrams and make a backup for V. The plan is to make an engram for them just in case shit goes south. If everything goes as planned though, I'll just find a body to upload my engram into and I know the Afterlife has plenty of those, seein' as how it's a fuckin' morgue."<br/><br/>  "All this so you get to live, huh?"<br/><br/>  "Not just me... V too. They need me, Rogue. For whatever dumb fuckin' reason, they need me. And I..." he paused, taking a long drag from the cigarette only to breathe the smoke out with a heavy sigh.<br/><br/>  "Holy shit. You mean to tell me that Johnny Silverhand finally grew himself a heart? Un-fucking-believable. No way, I don't see it. Why would you care about V? Way I see it, if they die you get the body problem free. And from what I've heard about V, they'd give it to you without asking. Kid's got a big heart."<br/><br/>  "I know, Rogue. That's why I'm askin' for help. V doesn't deserve to die, not for an asshole like me, not if I can help it. This is their body, they should keep it, but I know the idiot would just tell me to have it instead. I don't wanna argue with 'em, and I'm not gonna let 'em down, either," Johnny's eyes landed on their arm, on the tattoo he'd gotten after one too many. He'd meant it as a joke, something stupid to get on their nerves... Johnny felt how much V had come to care about it the longer they had it. How much it meant to them to have someone there to listen, to talk to. V didn't let people close easily. They'd go to the ends of the earth to help someone who needed it, but they'd never let someone close enough to help them in return... it after Jackie.<br/><br/>  "Alright," Rogue said with a sigh, stepping forward to rest her hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Just... get that depressing look off your face, alright? I'll get some things together, make a few calls. When do you want to do this?"<br/><br/>  Johnny looked up at her, determination shining like a wildfire even behind the aviators. "Now. No time to waste, and no telling how long I'll have the reins. Don't want V knowing about this," Rogue looked concerned, like she wanted to argue, but she didn't. She just turned and walked back out into the club to leave Johnny alone with his thoughts. He had his doubts. V said they didn't want to go through with the Mikoshi plan, that they wanted to die with Johnny, and he understood it. Better to die together than live alone. But those weren't their only options. He would make this work. Johnny would find a way for V to live and be happy, even if it killed him. He'd been a raging asshole for going on 90 years, but V changed him more than he thought possible. He owed them so much, and he finally had a chance to start repaying it.<br/><br/>  He dropped his cigarette, stomping it out under his shoe to stand properly. Whatever happens in the next few hours, V, you're gonna make it through this. You're gonna wake up, and you're gonna be happy, you hear me? Don't you dare fuckin' give up on me yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're almost at the end... it took a different turn in my head the more I thought about it and I continue to refuse to proofread my work, but I'm simping. Buckle up because it's about to get even angstier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Upright Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  They feel... heavy. Wrong. Their eyes are still closed as their fingers curl from a flat palm to a fist, their toes stretch to pull at the muscle in their calf. It doesn't feel right at all, and when they open their eyes, it feels even more wrong. They're in an unfamiliar room, and there are no lights on. The scanners in their optics are down, some kind of blocker - maintenance? Emergency shutdown? Their brows furrow, nose wrinkle, and they try to sit up. Emphasis on try. <br/><br/>  Their head is spinning, and the motion feels too sudden and impossible as they fall back with a soft thud on what feels like a pillow. A bed, it's too wide to be a couch. Then they feel something warm and soft in their hand. Another hand curling around theirs, gently, almost like whoever it is feels afraid. V's tempted to lunge back, or forward, to demand answers, but something about the way it feels is calming. <br/><br/>  "V?" It's a familiar voice, but they can't quite place it. <br/><br/>  "Yeah," they say, but it's not their voice. It's not Johnny's either - who... "Uh? What's... what's going on?" <br/><br/>  "Don't freak out," the voice says and the hand in V's gives a gentle squeeze. "I went to 'Saka tower. Destroyed Mikoshi. I know you didn't want to, but I couldn't just let you die. There was a uh... complication. My engram was already too integrated, it couldn't come out, so one of our personalities had to go. The chip was gonna kill you, so I had to take your body." <br/><br/>  "You.. what? So I'm dead?" They try to sit up again, this time with the help of another hand at their back. <br/><br/>  "No. Well... yeah. Alt downloaded your personality... put it in a chip like mine. We got you a new body, and in the week you were out, I tried to get it as close to your old one as I could... still gotta download your voice pack, but you needed to be awake for the calibrations. Things might be different... you're gonna have to adjust, but it's the best I could do. Anything else and one of us would've had to die." <br/><br/>  V swallows hard, fighting back the lump in their throat. They died... but Johnny found a way to bring them back. Again. They reach up with their free hand to cover their eyes, fighting back the urge to burst into tears. <br/><br/>  "You saved us. Johnny, you shouldn't... I mean, you didn't have to do all that. I've been out this whole time and you've done all this shit... you could've had my body. You didn't have to risk your life for me, you already saved me before. And if you'd died, I don't..." Their voice trails off as tears roll down their face, and the hand in theirs grips just a bit tighter. What if Johnny had died trying to save them? It would've been less painful to just go on their own terms, no risk. He would've been alone if he'd died going after Mikoshi, and their last time together would have been so painful. V had been so scared they wouldn't wake up again, that Johnny would be left behind all over again. <br/><br/>  V feels a weight next to them, and then a hand moving theirs from their face. They can't see in the dark of the room, so it's no small shock to feel the warmth of lips against theirs. It's a brief kiss, gentle and reassuring, and it doesnt suit Johnny at all. The thought makes them laugh when he pulls away, even through their tears. Then they let go of his hand in favor of wrapping their arms around him. <br/><br/>  "I couldn't take your body, V. Knew you couldn't make it long without me... chip or not," his voice is soft, as soft as his arms around V. "I did what I had to do. I'm gonna be working off this massive debt to Rogue for a while, but... I guess you're worth it. You can start workin' off your debt to me once you're feeling better," There's a brief pause as they take a moment just to hold each other before Johnny speaks again. "I'm gonna turn the light on, just keep your eyes closed for a sec." <br/><br/>  And when V leans back from the embrace, it's almost blinding. They immediately close their eyes again and Johnny laughs. <br/><br/>  What'd I just say?" <br/><br/>  "Yeah, yeah... I just wanted to see what you look like. Do you look like me?" <br/><br/>  "Fuck no," Johnny says and V can see through squinted eyes a wide grin. "It's your body, but it wasn't too hard to get the augs to make it look like me. Couldn't get the cock size right, but it's close enough, I guess." <br/><br/>  V's hands move up Johnny's chest to feel muscular pecs, strong shoulders, and a sharp stubbled jaw. Finally their eyes start to adjust, and there he is. Almost exactly like the engram, though a few birthmarks are missing. They look at their own hands, nearly identical to what they were before. It's as if it's their own body, just a bit more awkward. <br/><br/>  "Johnny, I... you didn't have to do this. You already saved me once, and now you're telling me you stormed Arasaka HQ by yourself for... what? For me?" <br/><br/>  "Us. Don't think I forgot just because it's been a few days. Or did you?" V's head cocks slightly to the side as they try to recall what he could be talking about. Us? And then it hits them like a bus. They feel heat rush to their face and V turns their head away, clearing their throat. <br/><br/>  "Oh yeah. Uh... that. It... I mean it doesn't matter. You've got a body now and you can do whatever, or whoever I guess. You're not stuck with me, so-" but they're cut off by a hand on their jaw, turning their face back to Johnny's.  He's got that shit eating grin on, like he's king of the world. And to V... he is. <br/><br/>  "Shut the fuck up, V. I am stuck with you, and you're stuck with me. Get over it." <br/><br/>  V isn't sure who started it, but before they know it, the two of them are kissing again. It's so cheesy and sappy, but it feels right. They have no clue what the future has in store for a pair of dead legends, maybe they'll die again. Maybe they'll start up a band and blow some shit up on tour. Maybe they'll just go shoot some gonks in the face. But wherever they go... <br/><br/>  So, does this make you my boyfriend?" V asks with a lopsided grin, one hand twirling fingers loosely around Johnny's hair. <br/><br/>  "What a dumb fuckin' question. I just said you're stuck with me, but you gotta put such a cheesy label on it, huh? Fine, I'll be your boyfriend or output or whatever you wanna call me. Long as we're together and you're happy." <br/><br/>  Wherever they go, they'll be together. Legends or lowlives, nothing’s gonna separate Johnny Silverhand and V ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for the wait on this last chapter and for all the love the work received as a whole! Feel free to use this story adaptation for your own ideas if it makes you happy! You're all samurai and we'll never fade away!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>